Ryuuro
by Shikura Taty
Summary: O que você fária se pudesse ver espiritos e os seus amigos não?Foi o que aconteçeu com Vynah.Leia essa história sem sentido, e feliz...


_Ryuuro Revelações_

Okay, isso não é uma fic. Mas é uma história. O.o  
Pessoal do não me matem por ter colocado uma fic que não é bem fic...

É porque é baseado em SK, e então é meio uma fic, mas não tem nenhuma personagem da história.

As personagens aparecem consequentemente com a história. Descubra-os e divirta-se. -

A vários anos atrás, uma garota chamada Vynah passeava pela rua. Era inocente, curiosa, como toda criança pequena e ao ver uma luz brilhante resolver ver o que era. Se assusta ao ver uma forma estranha, um pouco apagada, a chorar.

- Por que choras? - Diz Vynah olhando a "coisa" com olhinhos curiosos.

- Vo... Você pode me ver? - Diz a criatura assustada, limpando suas lágrimas.

- E por que não poderia?

- Não sabia que humanos viam espíritos.

- Espíritos?

- Bom, sim, nos somos espíritos ou fantasmas, normalmente os humanos não podem nos ver. Me chamo Soghi e você?

- Meu nome é Vynah, mas… Por que estava chorando?

- Para uma criança você é muito atenta. Pena que os espíritos já não são mais os mesmos... olha para as nuvens que começavam a ir-se e formar a noite

Vynah iria perguntar o que se passava, mas nesse momento sua mãe a chama

- Vá! Algum dia a reencontrarei. Pequena Vynah... são as ultimas palavras de Soghi que some de um jeito estranho

A criança a observa com os olhinhos tristes

- Filha, vamos embora? - Diz a mãe se assustando por ver a filha olhar curiosa para o nada.

- Amh? Ah sim... Claro mãe…

Os anos se passam até chegarmos aos dias de hoje. Vynah já é uma adolescente com 14 anos.

Hora do recreio. Escola Folika, aonde Vynah estuda.

- Mas meninas, eu juro que vi alguma coisa ali... Tinha alguém ou algo lá... - Dizia Vynah

- Isto já esta começando a ficar fora do controle Vynah. Nós sabemos muito bem que não existe nada ali alem de grama. - Sorei fala pela vigésima vez.

- Para que você inventa isso? Não existe espiritos... - Retrucava Lelia.

- Desculpem de novo... Acho que estou tendo miragens...

Nesse momento passa Roppy, o menino mais paparicado das oitavas.

Sorei e Lelia - Olá Roppy.. quase desmaiando

Roppy - Olá meninas.. Vynah, quero falar com você no segundo recreio... Tudo bem?

Vynah - Por mim.. Tudo... se assusta, por ser a única menina das oitavas do colégio Folika que não gostava do Roppy, e a única em que ele pediu para falar.

Roppy segue seu caminho

Sorei – Como você conseguiu?

Lelia – Todas as meninas gostam dele e querem conversar com ele, justo você que não gosta é quem ele quer conversar?

Vynah – Eu... Não tenho ideia de como isso aconteceu.

Logo chega o segundo recreio... Um pouco menor que o primeiro.

Roppy chama Vynah para um canto, bem escondido, aonde nenhum intrometido poderia ver

Vynah – Roppy, todas as meninas gostam de você e...

Roppy coloca sua mão sobre a boca da garota

Roppy – Vynah, eu quero lhe mostrar uma coisa... Antes de tirar qualquer conclusão precipitada...

Sobre a mão dele aparece uma bolinha de fogo que se transforma em um espírito

Espirito – você é a Vynah? Meu amigo Soghi fala muito de você. Prazer, sou a Amme, a guardiã do Roppy.

Vynah – Mas... Como assim? Você também vê espíritos? E você conheçe o Soghi? confusa

Roppy – Imaginei que isso aconteceria. Bom Vynah, irei lhe contar uma breve história.

No mundo, sempre existiram pessoas especiais que puderam ver espíritos... A maioria eram curandeiros, ou pessoas que nunca falavam desse assunto...

Mais ele se expandiu, e essas pessoas passaram a ser chamadas Shamans, aqueles que ligam esse ao outro mundo.

Você e eu somos Shamans, depois que conheçi o Soghi descobri que ele te conhecia.. O Soghi sempre te vigiou de longe… Com medo que você não o vesse mais.

Vynah – Então... Aonde está o Soghi agorá?

Amme – Ele sumiu... Por isso Roppy resolveu contacta-la. Soghi não queria que você soubesse que ele te vigia. Para não contar a humanos que não iriam entender. Mais ele desapareceu, e nós tivemos que contacta-la, afinal, o Soghi é quase seu guardião.

Roppy – Tente o chamar...

Vynah fecha os olhos e concentra-se em um nome... Soghi... Soghi… Soghi... E finalmente vê-lo. Mas ele está sumindo em um poço... E chorando...

Sem noção de que havia pessoas por perto, a garota abraça Roppy e chora

Meninas das oitavas – O quê? Vynah e Roppy? Um casal?

Não acredito!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua... 8D

Espero que estejam gostando.

Não estranhem ter tudo acontecido em um só dia, e de ter dois intervalos... É um colégio diferente 8D

A imaginação não faz parte da minha mente, e o que sair dela vira isso. o.o


End file.
